Berries Ripen In The Heat
by Chito-Grito
Summary: Sideshow Bob was always smart, clever and intelligent... but because of one young girl in his life, he feels that he became a real idiot. Bob/La Berta(fem! Bart) p.s. As author "SideshowHeather19" I wanted to do that pairing a little more traditional, and this picture of "Chu-chu" that i used as illustration, inspired me also :)


The pink-coloured walls of the room filled and soaked with the bright rays of the sun, when one blond and young, thin and miniature girl was there fast asleep yet.

"M-m-m, shut up curse of the whole humanity..." she growled. The loud and crazy ringing of alarm clock she was always calling as a "_curse of humanity"_. A clock which was more than once broken by her most of the mornigns, and it was no very unusual thing for her to change too many clocks for month...

That girl was Bertholetta Joy Simpson. Or simply Berta, because she didn't like when someone used to call her with a full version of her, as she always thought - stupid name.

She also may seem to be sometimes good and cute. Yes, she looked like it. But only looked! Actually, she was often cranky and naughty. And weirdly different from the other girls, - having a personal slingshot which she could skillfully use. It was her favorite toy since childhood. Of course as a little girl she'd always played with a Barbie and Pony, but over the years she surprisingly began interesting in catapults, also motocycles and graffiti, very often leaving on the street walls "La Berta" - her sign, with a big letters on the pink fire. Yes, she became a hooli-girl who also could play even a cruel and dangerous prank with anyone... and all normal girls were afraid of her...

Since childhood, she lived in the small town named "Autumnfield" by her _adoptive_ parents. They still weren't telling her, that in reality her biogical parents were Homer Jay Simpson and Margerie Buvie Simpson, and that Berta was a twin-sister of Bartholomew Jay Simpson, whom she so reminds with those actions, habits, features and even voice. And Bart didn't know about her entity, as well as she about his. Why? Let's turn time back for a little.

~ Seventeen years ago ~...

"Two children? For the first time? No-o-o..." shouted Homer horrified, being even panicked and clutching his head, "Are they boys or girls?" asked he cautiously.

"Once again I say to you, we have a boy and a girl! Why are you... " young Marge who not long ago gave a birth to two children, couldn't finish her question, as her husband started to bang his head against the wall. As he felt the pain in his head with a small brains dangling around inside, he stopped himself and then finally asked his wife, "Marge, how we will raise two children? We are not rich yet! And two children it's... double trouble!..."

Listened that all, she only sighed sadly and knew that her husband was right in some gedree.

"Um-m...excuse me" suddenly, one black haired man just came into the ward, where were that young, yet unexperienced family, who were looking at him perplexedly. He didn't look like a doctor and certainly not like a nurse, he was wearing a lounge suit with a long black coat on it. A few golden rings were on his fingers and also golden watch on his wrist. His eyes were sad for that moment and his voice was calm. But anyway, it seemed that he would propose something illegal... if it's not, then something not quite right...

"I've heard that you have a twins" said he, as also calmly and got a few steps closer.

"Y-yes we have" answered Marge, little stuttering and still not understanding, why this man asking that.

But abruptly man fell to his knees and piteously besought them, "Please, give us one of your babies. I can give you a lot of money for it... I and my wife, we are not allowed to adopt children from the orphanage, because of my criminal history. And you are my last hope! We are namesakes, my last name is Simpson also, that's why I find you and there wouldn't be a lot of problems with all sorts of documents..."

"What?" Homer asked with a loud tone and fiercely clenched his fists, "You think that we are bad and poor parents?"

"No, of course not!" man stood up again, without shaking off his knees "I just heard outside the door that you didn't want twins and I thought ..."

"Oh yeah, right" remembered Homer and scratched his head, thinking about something. After few seconds, he maked a serious face and asked him, "Okay, how much money you have to offer?"

"Homer!" his wife looked at him frowning and indignantly.

"What? I realized that, that dude can really help us!" he tried to convince her as well, but when he saw his wife still had the same expression on her face, he drew a sigh and turned over the stranger again "Sorry, but I think that I have to refuse you" and after that words, all of a sudden, that oddish man pulled out a gun and put it to Homer's head.

"Don't want on the good, the bad will" he warned...

And later on, Marge and Homer who were youthful, scared and sometimes stupid for sure, forced to give one of their babies to that man... they gave the girl and took money still being at gunpoint...

Since that moment, 17-year-old Berta Simpson grew up by Joseph and Adriana Simpsons. Small but loaded family. Only little problem was that the both were black-haired, and when Berta was asking why she was born with the blonde hair it was too hard to explain something. So they were too much telling a lie. But yet, her well-groomed, golden and long locks was spiky at the tips! Why?!

As she didn't know that those prickles had also her real brother and sisters, she always comforted herself with the thought of maybe she was just a special in her bloodline. Simply different in her bloodline.

As Berta finally managed to stop the ring, and suprisingly today is without breaking or tossing away the clock, she just lazily opened her sleepy eyes and slowly got up of the bed, angrily muttering something under her breath. When her toes touched the soft carpet, she was still yawning and unhurriedly stretching, but then remembering about something per second, she suddenly rushed out into the bathroom, that even forgot to close the door of her own room. At 9:30 she needed to go to the Springfield, not going to tell about that to her parents. Because when she was coming up to them with idea just to visit that town and only watch the place where lives her favorite Krusty the Clown, they for some reason strictly weren't allowing her to do it. So, in one day, she decided to go there sectretly...

Quite after the bath and dressing, Berta went downstairs and saw her dad drinking a glass of wine of their own production, sitting and relaxing on his big armchair. She grinned at the idea, which came to her mind.

"Hey dad!" she shouted and wanted to startle him, what did succesfully. It is not that he just choked slightly. The wine nearly get into his lungs and he hardly cleared his throat!

"You little...!" he shouted also and after putting the glass on the table, suddenly ran to his daughter to throttle her.

"Mom!... Dad is going to do that again!" she ran out of her dad to her mom, who was already down the stairs.

"Joseph, enough to cripple our only child!" she told it with a stern, but quite calm voice.

"She nearly killed me!" sometimes he really began to regret that he took that devilish girl.

But anyways he loves her as a true dad, doing and buying for her all what she wanted. And he thought that her such behavior - it became by his "upbrining" and not because of any another-Simpson genes. He just spoiled her with his love. Now, he saw and suspected that his daughter is going to leave. After saying "good morning" to her mom Bertie went back where was her big bag, and it seems that this bag was with the closes inside. Forgetting about grudge to her, he asked excitedly,

"Berta, where are you going?"

"Um-m... to my friends, they live a little far from us" lied she with her fake but cute smile.

"Berta, you don't have a friends! You had only one friend, whom I know that last week you betrayed, telling her secrets to the whole school, only for fun. Tell me the truth, where are you going?" his tone became angrier and sctricter.

"Dad, please, I just... wait... how do you know about it?" wondered she. She thought... no, rather KNEW that her dad was always immersed only in his own affairs and never interfered in her affairs, but soon she realized something "Are you appoined one of the bodyguards to watching over me and to report you?"

"N-n-no..." stuttering, now lied HE and lowered his eyes, biting his bottom lip.

"Then how do you know ab..."

"Oh, it's already 9:15?" he cutted and watched at the clock, "I have to go now, see you later my princess" he kissed her at the cheek and ran away also of that conversation with her.

At first she was getting very angry, but later she got that now she could easy go where she needed and no one would forbid her anything.

Springfeld - in that small town, as knows everybody there, had been living one talanted, but unlucky clown, who turned to the dangerous prisoner (but dangerous only for one boy, for the rest he was still a great person). And his name was Sideshow Bob or simply Robert Terwilliger. Of course now he was forgotten by many, but it wasn't his the main problem in his life yet. He still wants and desperatedly tries to achieve his goals. Today, he went out of his rented apartment, where he was living all this time since he was released and as always taking with himself his big knife he got in his old van, and rode to found his enemy - Bart Simpson, so he was on his way to the Simpson house. His plan was to come there, wade throw the window of Bart's room and then waiting for him there, to finally kill. Although he wasn't sure that he could do this. He pretty guessed that when he would see him, his hand would shudder again and he couldn't kill him... again, because of he stupidly grown a custom to his face. Anyway, he MUST to try, how he was trying all those seven years.

Among the way, as he reached the main street, he saw something, from what his mouth even opened sligtly...

As Berta already came to that town, watched the many beautiful places of it, did a lot of photos, saw the 6th channel station, shared those photos at the facebook and explored the city, she also started to feel that one car was trying to invisibly following and chasing her. But as she turned back, she didn't see any car. Reassured by it, she just turned forward again and... someone put a black bag on her head and bundled her into a car.

"No! Don't touch me! Help!" she catched to scream, hoping that someone could hear her. But on other hand, she almost get used to sometimes being kidnapped for ransom. As always, someone is going to blackmail her father. "_Dad will soon improve the situation_" she thought ...

When that someone removed this bag from her head, she noticed that she was being tied to a chair. In front of her stood red-haired man, who was looking happy, and the same time angry and relaxed.

"Hello, Bart" he grinned and evilly rubbed his hands.

"Who? Bart?" she aksed and raised her eyebrows. But then, pop-eyed, she shouted "Wow! Sideshow Bob!" however, that tone was very happy, instead of scared tone "Ah! Sideshow Bob!". Berta just remebered that she saw him, at the Krusty's show. But Bob got really confused.

"Stop that stupid practical joke, Bart Simpson. You think that if you dressed in a girl, I could not recognise you?" he suddenly grabbed her by the hair and tried to pull it off. He still thought that it was a wig.

"Awa!" she yelped loudly. "What have I done to you?"

"Hm... good glue..." he thought, as he failed to take it off, "Okay, let it remain, it doesn't matter. Now - time to implement my plans" he pulled out his knife, finally going to start killing.

* * *

to be contuned... m-maybe... **and sorry for the mistakes, if you did found them.**


End file.
